


Fathers

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Post-breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Anderson loves his son. He may not always understand what he’s going through but he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fathers

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Could you write something blangsty with Blaine’s dad finding out and reassuring/helping him, maybe somewhat awkwardly because they’re not that close but they still love each other? Maybe something related to No Matter What? Or something completely unrelated - I just want to read about Blaine being comforted by his dad, I’ll be happy with anything.

Andrew knew something was wrong as soon as Blaine walked in the door. 

"Hey Blaine," He called out. "How was your day?"

Without a word, Blaine jogged up the stairs. Andrew knew that he had been traveling for a long time and hadn’t been home but he had hoped that his son would still talk to him. Normally, he would ignore it and go back to relaxing after his business trip but Blaine looked so upset.

After taking a deep breath, Andrew climbed up the stairs and knocked softly on the door.

"Blaine? Son?" He pushed the door open to see his son curled up on his bed. "Can I come in?"

Blaine didn’t say a word and curled up tighter.

"Is everything…alright?" Andrew sat on the end of his bed. "You mom told me you went to New York to visit Kurt, how was that?"

It was pretty obvious that the visit did not go well as Blaine burst into sobs.

"We broke up," He choked out, covering his face.

"Oh," Andrew hesitated for a moment before resting his hand on Blaine’s back. "Long distance is hard…"

"It’s my fault," Blaine whimpered. "I cheated on him."

Andrew didn’t say a word, far too surprised to speak. Even though he didn’t understand Blaine’s relationship, it was pretty obvious that his son was head over heels in love with that boy. 

"It’ll be okay," Andrew said softly. 

"No it won’t," Blaine looked so miserable that for a moment Andrew was brought back to that horrible few weeks after that dance. "I messed up the one good thing I had going in my life. Just because I was lonely and felt ignored and…"

He broke down into such hard sobs that he almost hyperventilated. His entire body shook violently and he tried to curl in on himself. This time Andrew didn’t hesitate to pull him into a tight hug. Blaine continued to sob, curling his fingers into his father’s shirt. 

For a moment, Andrew hated Kurt Hummel. He knew it wasn’t logical or adult of him to hate an eighteen year old but his son was crying harder than he had ever seen him cry.

Kurt Hummel was the reason his baby boy was sobbing.

And Andrew couldn’t do anything about it but rock his son back and forth.


End file.
